


Odd Style

by historicallyredacted (lockandkey)



Series: Odd Coupled [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cat Ears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandkey/pseuds/historicallyredacted
Summary: Leo is sporting a new look this spring.
Relationships: Octavian/Leo Valdez
Series: Odd Coupled [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269011
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Odd Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb but I mean... So am i

Leo wasn't a fan of this, not a fan at all. This was decidedly unpleasant, and not even remotely cute. How was he supposed to do anything like this? He was already the most easily distracted man on the- oh, look, something squeaking. 

No, Leo thought to himself, batting the object off his workbench. Resist the temptation. You're stronger than this. 

He screamed and crawled on top of said table when a loud bark caught him off guard. Macula stood in the doorway to the garage, mouth open, and tail just slightly wagging. She took up most of the door, the massive beast, casting a long shadow. It was a terrifying sight, or it would be to prey - or maybe a small fuzzy creature.

Like a cat. 

Leo's current set of fuzzy ears twitched, his tail beginning to puff up. Macula barked again, and began to trot over. Leo was not scared of his dog, why would he be? It wasn't like she outweighed him and could rip out this throat if she so desired. But she wouldn't, because he was her daddy.

She loved him. 

"Hey, girl." Leo whispered, trying to relax. Why were dogs scarier than dragons? "It's just me, it's just Leo."

She jumped forward and bit down just a _bit_ too hard on his tail. The nearly thirty year old man shrieked, and grabbed onto a hanging cable to pull himself up and climb into the rafters of the garage as quickly as possible. His poor injured tail twitched unhappily, wet from dog drool as he stared down at the hound happily running in circles below him. She was barking at what she likely thought was a just slightly larger than average squirrel. 

Leo stayed there for the next hour, until hearing the garage door squeak back open. Macula had curled up on the floor below Leo, before hearing her real daddy come home. She perked up, tail thumping hard against the concrete. She let out a tiny, 'boof' of greeting.

"Macula," Octavian's voice called out, and she ran over to him. She sat, ready for instructions. "Where is Leo?"

She turned her head, looking up, and Octavian's eyes followed until they found his husband. 

Immediately, his face twisted into 'I'm really trying not to mock you, and it's taking everything in me.' 

"Leo, your ears seem a bit more pointed than usual." 

"Oh, ha ha, Leo got cursed again. It's so funny." Leo glowered, flipping him off. " _Your_ dog wants to eat me." 

Octavian glanced down, then sighed. "Macula, bed." She immediately trotted away, towards her own room where she'd stay until further instruction. "You can come down now."

"Such an obedient daddy's girl," Leo grumbled, before swinging down and to the floor. 

Octavian tipped his head, a small smirk playing across his features. "I don't know if I'd go that far, you never listen to me. Oh, you meant the dog." 

Leo rolled his eyes. "You hate it when I call you 'daddy'." 

"Not when it serves to annoy you instead," Octavian said, stepping in closer. He ran a finger down one of the cat-like ears sticking out of Leo's hair. The ear flicked away from the touch, and sent a shiver down Leo's spine. 

"Don't do that, feels weird." 

"What happened?" 

"What the fuck do you think happened?" His tail began to twitch in agitation, getting an amused look from Octavian. Leo grabbed it up in his hands, holding it tightly. That felt really weird. "Some kid found some weird bottle with some weird language on it, and opened it in a room full of people and it only hit me - of course."

Octavian hummed, "of course." 

"It's some Alexandria era cat goddess. I don't know. Now I have ears and a tail. They're sending word to the Egyptians to see if they can fix it." 

Octavian met Leo's hands, touching the tail gently, running his fingers down it.

"That feels so weird," Leo complained. "You're literally petting my fuzzy spine."

Octavian kissed him, pushing him up against the workbench. It was enough of a surprise to make him drop the tail, which Octavian gladly grabbed. He moved his hand up, close to the base of the tail, and pulled. Not hard, but firm enough it caused Leo to jolt. 

"You said it feels weird, not that it hurts." Octavian's voice was lower, and the heat against Leo's stomach made it clear what he wanted. 

"You fucking furry," Leo laughed out, before groaning as the tail was pulled again. Octavian turned him around, starting to pull down his work coveralls, until the tail swung freely and Octavian could see where it attached. 

"Interesting," Octavian said, rubbing softly where skin met fur. It was a little too close to _other_ areas for Leo to be able to relax. "It really is connected to your spine. I won't pull hard enough to hurt." 

Leo shivered, but raised his hips up. "Lube drawer is-" 

"I know," Octavian laughed, "we've been married how long, do you really think I don't know which drawer is the lube drawer?"

"I rearranged!" Leo said, glaring over his shoulder. "I cleaned and reorganized everything!"

"Impossible, you never clean." 

"Just fuck me, you monumental weirdo."

After a bit of table shaking, Leo sighed, resting his forehead on Octavian's shoulder. His ears kept twitching, brushing up against the bare skin there. His tail had also gotten a bit damp, and he wasn't physically able to bend and clean it like an actual cat.

"I feel sticking. Let's take a bath, and hopefully I won't flip out when I see water." Leo sat up, but noticed Octavian frowning. 

"What's up?"

"I feel...odd-"

With a puff of smoke, pale pointed ears appeared on his head, and a long tail swished behind him. Octavian looked startled, reaching up a tentative hand to touch at the new feline characteristics.

Leo grinned, already picturing pulling that tail, biting those ears. Maybe he'd not rush the Egyptians too much. 

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite headcanon is Leo is just a beacon for curses and possession, and in the universe, as his soulmate, Octavian gets to share that joy


End file.
